A Second Riddle
by EmmaCharm
Summary: ABANDONED... Ok, truthfully, I don't know how to delete this. I feel stupid, but i'm just going to leave it like this.
1. Transfer Student

**Disclaimer**: Emma and the plot belong to me-everything else belongs to JKR. Pretty simple.

"We have your transcripts right here...yes, it seems everything's in order. I'll make the announcement tonight."

"Thank you, Headmaster." Emma offered a smile, but it wasn't returned. She'd been at the school for less than a day, and already it seemed as if she'd made it onto Albus Dumbledore's bad side.

"When am I to be sorted then, sir?"

"We'll do it now I suppose. I'm not positive the students wouldn't faint if they saw a 16 year old in the Ceremony. Come on."

Emma nodded, still confused as to why Dumbledore seemed uneasy toward her. She took up the ratty hat and placed it gently on her head, jumping slightly at it's first word.

"Hmm...You have very prominent Slytherin blood. That much is obvious. Why I've seen this blood only twice before...This pure Slytherin blood. But it's your heart that matters. Only your heart. It must be GRYFFINDOR!"

Dumbledore took the hat slowly off her head. It was at that moment that Albus Dumbledore smiled for the first time at Emma Marvola Riddle.

* * *

Emma, following Dumbledore, stepped cautiously into the Great Hall. She noticed firstly the four long tables, completely with banners hanging above each one, featuring the house symbols: a lion, a serpent, a badger, and an eagle.

She was nudged toward the table with the lion, presumably Gryffindor, as Dumbledore headed to the Head table. By this time, the whole school was staring. After all, it's not every year that Dumbledore personally escorts a student into the Hall, completely missing the whole Sorting Ceremony.

The eyes resting on Emma all turned to follow Dumbledore until he stopped at his seat at the faculty table. They were expecting a speech, as was custom, but Dumbledore merely raised his arm indicating that it was time to eat.

Sitting down at the very end of the Gryffindor table, Emma tried to avoid the hundreds of eyes staring at her while she ate her potatoes. She couldn't do it.

"Is there a problem?" Emma finally snapped at a boy who looked to be about 14.

"Uh...no. There's no problem. Sorry," he looked down at his plate, turning red.

"It's fine. I didn't mean to sound so rude...I'm Emma, by the way," she said, feeling immediately guilty.

"Colin Creevey."

"Nice to meet you," she smiled.

* * *

You know that moment where it feels like if you ate one more thing, you'd just blow up? It was then that Dumbledore stood up to make announcements.

"New students should know that the forest on the grounds, the Forbidden Forest, is totally off-limits to all students. Another reminder: No magic in the corridors. I've lost count of how many times I've said this, but if you're sincerely interested, Filch would be glad to fill you in.

"Moving on now...We have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year, Nymphadora Tonks. Please, she's asked to be called Tonks, so please let's all respect her wishes. We also have a transfer student this year. She comes from Durmstrang, another wizarding school I'm sure most of you have heard of. Please welcome 6th year Emma Riddle to Gryffindor. Now will prefects please lead the new students to the common rooms..."

He went on, but there were 5 students who's stopped listening. Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy recognized the name Riddle. But was it possible? Glances at the dark haired, green-eyed, 16 year old, who looked very familiar confirmed their suspicions. Tom Riddle, a.k.a. Voldemort's daughter was at Hogwarts.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Well, there you go. Please R&R!!! This is my first fanfic and I really want some feedback... 


	2. Trouble

Disclaimer: EmmaPlot=Mine / HogwartsMost Chars=JKR's  
  
"Why is she here?" Harry demanded, barging into Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You know who...The spawn of Satan! Emma! Emma Riddle," Harry spat.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Dumbledore inquired, lowering his glasses as if to get a better look at Harry.  
  
"She's the second Riddle at Hogwarts, and you're okay with it?!" Harry was disgusted. "Do you not remember what he did? He killed my parents, Dumbledore. Cedric, Sirius...and you're acting like this girl, this Emma, is just another student. Like she's not Voldemort's child?"  
  
He turned away, hurt, and ready to leave. Dumbledore grabbed his arm, stopping him.  
  
"She is just another student, Harry. You will treat her like it. Emma doesn't know of her parentage and you are not to be the one to tell her. Do you understand?" He looked Harry in the eye, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Yes, sir." Harry glared at him and left for the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

He has a daughter my age. Emma's her name...Of course, you knew of this, and just conveniently forgot to tell me? Did you also know that she didn't even  
make it into Slytherin? She's a Gryffindor. Disgusting.  
  
_ Draco_  
  
He shoved the letter at Hollister, earning himself a sharp peck in the hand. "Shoot!" Draco pulled his hand quickly away, noticing that his owl drew blood.  
  
He pointed towards the open window and watched as Hollister flew towards Malfoy Manor.  
  
Draco sighed and left the common room, which, as it was about 7 o'clock by now, had just begun to fill up.  
  
He had to find Emma.  
  
(3 hours later)  
  
At 10 o'clock, Draco was still looking. Well, he did take some breaks. You see, Pansy Parkinson was studying in the library. It'd be rude not to stop and talk. And we all know how polite Draco Malfoy is.  
  
There were a few other distractions as well. He had to make a stop in the kitchens for cupcakes. A growing boy does need his desserts. Then Crabbe got his foot stuck in the broken stair, so he had to help there, too.  
  
As you can tell, it certainly wasn't Draco's fault that he was caught walking around the school after hours. Time flies when you've got so much to do. So how could he, poor innocent Draco, deserve a detention? Life's really not fair sometimes.

* * *

"Oh.....this is bad. Very very very bad. Ginny, come here. This is bad.."  
  
"Okay, we get it Ron. Whatever it is, it's bad."  
  
It was the first day of classes in their 6th year, but they didn't really care. There were more important issues at hand.  
  
"Ron, what is it?" Hermione asked, concerned. She'd spent the summer at the Burrow, and in that time her and Ron had become more than 'just friends'. Finally.  
  
"It's- it's my dad. He was fired. They got rid of his whole department. Mum. She wants us to come home," Ron read in disbelief, looking up at his friends' faces.  
  
"But we just got here!" Ginny protested.  
  
"Gin, they need us there. We might lose the Burrow," Ron tried to explain.  
  
"Oh...woah." As the severity of it all kicked in, a tear fell down Ginny's cheek.  
  
When Hermione saw this, she too started to cry. "I don't want you to leave, Ron."  
  
He automatically reached over and pulled her into a hug, "It'll be alright. Everything will work out....I promise."  
  
As this drama was unfolding, no-one realized Harry squeezing Ginny's hand under the table. "Miss you," he mouthed

* * *

So there it was. The five students who knew about Emma were down to three.

* * *

"I can't go to class, Harry. I just can't handle Snape right now...I can't," Hermione pressed.  
  
"We have to go. Snape's not like Trelawney. He'd actually notice if a student were missing...."  
  
"I'm sorry...I know this isn't like me, not wanting to go to class, but I can't do it. I'm staying right here," she answered, patting the arm of the sofa for added emphasis.  
  
"You're right...it's not like you," Harry frowned.  
  
"Oh, come on, Harry! You face Voldemort ever year, but you're scared to skip one of Snape's lectures?" Hermione smirked.  
  
"Ugh...fine. I'll stay here with you. But we're going to DADA and Care of Magical Creatures later."  
  
"Wouldn't miss them."

* * *

Following Snape down to his office in the dungeons, Hermione glanced over at Harry and gulped.  
  
He glared at them across his desk for what seemed like forever.  
  
"What is it? Do you think my classes are optional? Is that it?" he demanded.  
  
"No....sir," Hermione added as a afterthought.  
  
"Well, I guess you just lost your last chance of an excuse. If you can give me a good reason for not making it to Potions this morning in the next 5 seconds...."  
  
They were both silent.  
  
"Fine. Then you each will serve a detention tonight. Meet Mr. Malfoy in the library at 7. Filch will take good care of you," he sneered.

* * *

Author's Notes: Wow, this chapter's a lot longer than the first one....I want to thank all of my reviewers...Olivia, you rock my socks....and yeah. That's bout it.  
  
ADDDITIONAL: I give up...I'm going to start a new story, maybe something will come to me on this one? If not, it's going to be deleted in a few weeks.


End file.
